Powrót do Sztuki
by mochizukisenpai
Summary: Deidara po studiach wraca do swojego starego liceum, by nauczać chemii. W tej samej szkole uczy Sasori - jego były nauczyciel, a zarazem kochanek. Na ile silne będzie uczucie młodzieńca wobec swojego mistrza po tych latach? SasoDei, yaoi, lemon, AU. Nie lubisz - nie czytaj. W przeciwnym razie zapraszam, recenzje mile widziane.


**Bohaterowie tego fanfiction są własnością Kishiego.**

* * *

Deidara wszedł do szkoły, w której miał pracować od tego września. Miał spore szczęście, ponieważ w czerwcu profesor ucząca chemii przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat odeszła wreszcie na emeryturę, zwalniając miejsce chłopakowi zaraz po studiach. Inną sprawą było to, że jego matka znała bardzo dobrze dyrektora tej placówki, a w dodatku on sam skończył ją nie tak dawno. Dzięki temu dostał posadę, wreszcie mógł zacząć zarabiać na siebie sam, a nie polegać tylko na majętnych rodzicach.

-Dzień dobry! - rzucił przyjaźnie do pani na portierni, która jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej wypuszczała go na papierosa podczas lekcji, kiedy żaden nauczyciel nie patrzył.

-Dei-kun! - odpowiedziała kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie postarzała się chyba w ogóle od ich ostatniego spotkania. - Albo raczej profesor Douhito. Mam tu dla ciebie rozkład zajęć, wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. A teraz zmykaj na aulę, już, już! - pogoniła go jak za dawnych czasów, a on, mimo swojej obecnej funkcji, wcale nie miał jej tego za złe. Dobrze było poczuć się czasem jak nastolatek.

Inną sprawą był jego zdecydowanie zbyt młodzieńczy wygląd. Już pochwycił kilka spojrzeń zainteresowanych uczennic w strojach galowych. Nie dziwił im się jednak. Miał długie proste jasnoblond włosy, które najczęściej nosił związane, z grzywką lekko opadającą na lewe oko i typowo kobiecy typ urody. Można powiedzieć, że był zarówno piękny, jak i przystojny, a jedno nie kłóciło się z drugim.

Uśmiechnął się do dziewcząt, a wchodząc na salę, usłyszał za sobą ich podniecone szepty. Jak zwykle.

Deidara przecisnął się do miejsc dla nauczycieli bez wychowawstwa i siadł z tyłu, żeby nie wyróżniać się za bardzo, ale jednocześnie móc obserwować otoczenie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl o tym, jak sam stał kiedyś na miejscu podnieconych pierwszaków i czekał na rozpoczęcie kolejnego etapu edukacji. Bardzo wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu.

Blondyn miał jeszcze inne szkoły do wyboru. Wszystkim zdawało się, że znalezienie posady w liceum o dobrym poziomie, graniczy z cudem, ale mylili się. Wystarczyło mieć rodzinę na odpowiednim stanowisku i chęci. Przede wszystkim chęci.

A chęci to on miał aż w nadmiarze. Spędził w tej szkole najlepsze lata swojego życia, znał ją bardziej niż własną kieszeń razem ze wszystkimi tajemniczymi zawsze zamkniętymi salami i pomieszczeniami, poznał tu wspaniałych ludzi, tutaj zakochał się w chemii, wybuchach i efektownych reakcjach chemicznych no i tutaj uczył mistrz Sasori...

Blondyn potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się natrętnych myśli, ale wcale mu to nie pomogło. Nauczyciel sztuki nie mógł wyjść z jego głowy od kilku ładnych lat.

Uczniowie zaczęli powoli schodzić się na aulę razem z wychowawcami. I wtedy Deidara dostrzegł tę czerwoną czuprynę w lekkim nieładzie. Zaciągnął się powietrzem. Wmawiał sobie, że zignoruje wszystko, pozostanie chłodny, obojętny. Przeliczył się.

Sasori Akasuna prowadził swoją klasę na wyznaczone miejsce. Szedł wolno ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy i nieco nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Później zerknął tylko zirytowany na rozmawiających uczniów, a oni zamilkli momentalnie, opuszczając głowy. Nauczyciel wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany takim obrotem spraw, bo zaczął, równie obojętnie co zwykle, rozglądać się po sali. Nagle jego wzrok padł na Deidarę. Drgnął, a jego oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zwykle, ale powrócił do swojej postawy „mam wszystko gdzieś, tylko mnie nie irytujcie" szybciej niż ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek dostrzec. Cóż, nikt poza Deidarą.

Blondyn wbił długie paznokcie w delikatne wnętrza dłoni. Odwrócił głowę tak szybko, że gdyby miejsce obok niego było zajęte, to ktoś mógłby dostać włosami po twarzy. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i skupił wzrok na, nie wiedzieć czemu, nieco zamazanej postaci dyrektora. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że łzy spływają mu po policzkach i starł je gwałtownym ruchem ręki. Nikt nie zauważył.

Nikt poza Sasorim.

* * *

Blondyn wyszedł, a raczej wypadł z auli jako pierwszy. Reszcie nauczycieli i tak zamierzał przedstawić się następnego dnia. Nie chciał pogarszać swojej sytuacji jakimkolwiek niestosownym ruchem przy mistrzu Sasorim. Dzisiejszego wieczoru miał zamiar zaplanować ich „spotkanie po latach" krok po kroku.

Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a już wyciągał i odpalał papierosa. Głód trzeba było zaspokoić, a nie chciał smrodzić w nowym samochodzie. Blondyn stanął na parkingu i oparł o maskę pojazdu, nieśpiesznie zaciągając się dymem.

Ze szkoły wyszła grupka uczennic rozmawiających głośno i chichoczących raz za razem z tylko sobie znanych dowcipów. Jedna z dziewcząt zauważyła go, powiedziała coś do reszty, a jej koleżanki podążyły za nią w jego stronę.

- Nie boisz się palić pod szkołą pierwszego dnia? - zagadnęła Deidarę ta, którą podświadomie uznał za przywódczynię grupki.

- Niespecjalnie. - odparł zdawkowo, wykrzywiając usta. Nie zniechęciło to jednak zainteresowanej jego osobą licealistki

- Jesteś nowy? Przeniosłeś się w tym roku? - dziewczę uniosło wyregulowane brwi tak wysoko, że te prawie sięgnęły linii włosów. - Nie widziałam cię nigdy wcześniej, a nie wyglądasz mi na pierwszaka.

- Sądzę, że i tak masz mnie za młodszego niż jestem w rzeczywistości. I niech będzie, że jestem nowy. - uśmiechnął się wymuszenie. Spalił już jakiś czas temu, a jeżeli ta panna nie zamierzała się odczepić, to Deidara mógł nie uniknąć spotkania z mistrzem...

Jego rozmyślanie przerwał perlisty śmiech dziewczyny.

- Tajemniczy z ciebie gość, podobasz mi się. - stwierdziła tak naturalnie, że od razu zauważył, że dawno już przywykła do zdobywania mężczyzn i nikt jej nie odmawia. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Jestem Matsuri.

- Deidara - odparł odruchowo, ujmując jej dłoń. Spojrzał niby dyskretnie w stronę samochodu, próbując dać im do zrozumienia, że się śpieszy. Nic to nie dało. Tamte dwie też mu się przedstawiły, chociaż ich imion już nie zapamiętał. Matsuri próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale blondyn ją uprzedził.

- Wybaczcie mi, drogie panie. - skłonił lekko głowę, postanawiając być miłym. - Ale muszę się przygotować do jutrzejszych zajęć. - uśmiechnął się, w jego mniemaniu, przepraszająco i otworzył drzwiczki samochodu.

- Nieźle, uczysz się na pierwszy dzień szkoły. I masz własny samochód... - dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę. - Naprawdę jesteś interesujący. - stwierdziła wreszcie. - To do jutra! - odwróciła się, machając mu, a za nią podreptały przyjaciółki.

Chłopak wsiadł do samochodu i westchnął. Zastanawiał się nad reakcją dziewcząt następnego dnia, kiedy dowiedzą się, że jest ich nauczycielem. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak one się z nim witają całe zadowolone, a on gani je za spoufalanie się. Wtedy zauważają dziennik, który trzyma pod pachą i peszą się, a ich koleżanki zaczynają z nich szydzić. To będzie piękne...

Potrząsnął głową. Nie powinienem zachowywać się jak gówniarz, pomyślał, jestem nauczycielem, a nie zbuntowanym nastolatkiem.

* * *

Do domu dojechał w ekspresowym tempie. Praktycznie wbiegł na trzecie piętro i z ulgą otworzył drzwi do swojej gustownie urządzonej kawalerki. Dobrze było być z bogatej rodziny, mieć swój samochód i własne mieszkanie, kiedy część znajomych cisnęła się w o połowę mniejszych klitkach w kilka osób oraz dojeżdżała do pracy zatłoczonym metrem.

Chłopak rzucił niedbale torbę na podłogę w przedpokoju, zdjął buty, marynarkę i powiesił na wieszaku w szafie na odzież wierzchnią. Rozpuścił włosy, a następnie za pomocą systemu nagłaśniającego puścił wolny zmysłowy kawałek jakiejś amerykańskiej artystki, z wymówieniem imienia której miał problem. Kołysząc biodrami w rytm muzyki, skierował się w stronę barku w salonie. Wyciągnął stamtąd ledwie napoczętą litrową butelkę whisky otrzymaną od ojca. Z kuchni wziął kryształową szklankę, napełnił ją lodem i nalał trunku. Dopiero po upiciu łyka przebrał się w lżejsze rzeczy, jak na kwiecień było zaskakująco ciepło. Chłopak okręcił się kilka razy na obrotowym krześle jak dziecko, by po chwili zasiąść przed biurkiem. Plan lekcji sam się nie przestudiuje.

Według niego, blondyn miał mieć następnego dnia cztery lekcje - dwie z pierwszakami, po jednej z drugo oraz trzecioklasistami. Wszystko zostało przygotowane już dawno, zresztą i tak musiał najpierw przeprowadzić lekcje organizacyjne.

Deidara westchnął. Pracownia chemiczna była niepokojąco blisko sali artystycznej. Do tego dyżury na tym samym korytarzu co mistrz Sasori ten sam pokój nauczycielski, szkoła, dzielnica... Chłopak zganił się w myślach. Doskonale wiedział, w co się pakuje, wybierając swoje stare liceum. Ba, prowokował wręcz pewne wydarzenia, a teraz zachowywał się jak cnotka przed pierwszą randką. Żałosne.

Dopił alkohol i napełnił szklankę ponownie. Chciał położyć się tego dnia trochę wcześniej, ale nie sądził, żeby dał radę zrealizować swoje postanowienie. Zbyt wiele miał do przemyślenia. Nadal widział szok wypisany kilka godzin wcześniej na twarzy mistrza Sasoriego.

Dolał trunku po raz trzeci, mając przed oczami wspomnienia z liceum. To wszystko było tak dawno... Kiedy już stracił nadzieję na zobaczenie jego twarzy jeszcze kiedykolwiek, nadarzyła się okazja. Teraz uczyli w tej samej szkole... W tej samej szkole, w której...

Pocałunki skradzione przez jego mistrza pośpiesznie po lekcjach sztuki, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie już wyszli, zwalnianie go z WF-u żeby „pomóc przy robieniu świątecznych dekoracji", a później zaciskanie zębów na przedramieniu do krwi, żeby tylko nie krzyczeć, kiedy mistrz Sasori poruszał się w jego wnętrzu gwałtownie.

Deidara czuł rosnącą w jego spodniach wypukłość i delikatny szum w głowie spowodowany ilością wypitego przezeń alkoholu. Nie znosił samozaspokajania się. Zawsze później było mu głupio, że nie znalazł kogoś, kto zająłby się „problemem" za niego. A że nigdy nikt mu nie odmawiał, to rzadko kiedy musiał zajmować się nim sam.

Teraz jednak sytuacja była ekstremalna. Najwyraźniej wspomnienia tamtych zdarzeń podsycił widok mistrza po raz pierwszy po kilku latach. Deidara przygryzł dolną wargę, zaciskając palce na krysztale.

Skup się na czymś innym, idioto, na czymkolwiek...

Zaczęła się piosenka Systemu tak bardzo odpowiadająca temu momentowi. _Violent Pornography_. Ta brutalność mistrza Sasoriego, kiedy...

Blondyn zaklął na głos, rozpinając spodnie. Wyjął z bokserek stojącego już członka i delikatnie objął go smukłymi palcami. Nie bawił się w zwiększanie tempa, chciał dojść już, natychmiast. Poruszał dłonią szybko w górę, w dół, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się na usta jęki spowodowane przyjemnością. Wyobrażał sobie, że jego męskość jest obejmowana słodkimi ustami jego mistrza, że mężczyzna patrzy z satysfakcją orzechowymi oczyma w jego - niebieskie. Deidara wplótł palce lewej dłoni w swoje długie włosy, będąc już na skraju. Przyśpieszył ruchy, przymknął oczy i wygiął się w łuk. Przyjemność była niewyobrażalna, blondyn doszedł z imieniem swojego mistrza na ustach.

Dyszał ciężko, orgazm był wyjątkowo intensywny. Spojrzał na swoje krocze i rękę. Pobrudził spodnie, ale trudno, wypierze się.

Wróciwszy po długim prysznicu do pokoju, nalał sobie kolejną szklankę whisky.

* * *

Miał zaplanować nadchodzący dzień, spotkanie z mistrzem Sasorim i wszystko inne. Zamiast tego wypił chyba więcej alkoholu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, śpiewając na całe gardło smętne piosenki. Do północy.

Deidara obudził się i odruchowo po omacku zaczął badać otoczenie w poszukiwaniu wody. Zamiast tego jego ręka natrafiła na miskę, a w niej... Chłopak wydał z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany odgłos, podrywając się i otwierając oczy. Momentalnie zemdliło go zarówno od szybkiej zmiany pozycji jak i zobaczenia, w co wsadził dłoń. Przeniósł wzrok na stół. Opróżnił prawie pół butelki. Sam. Jednego wieczoru.

Wstał z... dlaczego właściwie spał na kanapie? Wstał z kanapy i nieco się chwiejąc dotarł do łazienki. Po dwudziestu minutach wyszedł z niej w dużo lepszym stanie. Nadal miał nieco zapuchnięte oczy, ale był czysty i pachnący. Przynajmniej tyle.

Miał jeszcze dłuższą chwilę do godziny, o której miał stawić się w pracy, więc usiadł w kuchni. Wypił wysoką szklankę wody duszkiem, wziął dwie tabletki na kaca i popił to kolejną szklanką.

Dość nieprzytomnie błądził po mieszkaniu, próbując w międzyczasie się ubrać. Zawartość miski wylał do toalety, resztę roboty pozostawiając na po powrocie z pracy.

Kiedy już był w stanie względnie ogarniętym, wyszedł z domu. Kwietniowe słońce raziło go w oczy bardziej niż blondyn mógłby sobie tego życzyć, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Rzucił torbę na siedzenie obok kierowcy i wyjął ze schowka okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Założywszy je, stwierdził, że świat nie zna lepszego wynalazku.

* * *

- Dzień dobry! - wszedłszy do pokoju nauczycielskiego, wykonał ukłon. Niski. W końcu pojawiał się w tym gronie po raz pierwszy i w dodatku był najmłodszy.

- Dei-kun! - podniósł się, kiedy usłyszał radosny głos, a na jego twarz wstąpił szeroki uśmiech. W jego pokoju nauczycielskim znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba poza nim.

Konan-sensei była piękna jak zawsze. Była zaledwie kilka lat starsza od niego i zaczęła uczyć w tej szkole, kiedy on uczęszczał do trzeciej klasy. Teraz odłożyła trzymane dokumenty, by mocno go objąć. Pachniała świeżo zadrukowanym papierem. Uwielbiała czytać, w końcu była nauczycielką japońskiego.

- Konan... - zaczął, niepewny jak skończyć.

- Konan wystarczy. - zmierzwiła mu grzywkę. - Nie jesteś już uczniem, Deidara. - uśmiechnęła się i przyjrzała mu bliżej. Już zaczęła mu coś mówić, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

- Kakuzu-sensei. - ujrzawszy, kto przestąpił próg, blondyn znów się ukłonił. Jego dawny nauczyciel matematyki, który, mimo surowości małomówności i chłodu, perfekcyjnie przygotował go do egzaminów.

- O, Douhito. - powiedział całkowicie obojętnie. - Nie dodawaj przyrostka „sensei". Jesteś teraz nauczycielem.

- Oczywiście, Kakuzu-san. - potulnie odparł chłopak, a Konan zachichotała.

Okazało się, że dzieli pokój nauczycielski z ośmioma innymi nauczycielami. Nie znał tylko dwóch. Nauczyciela wychowania seksualno-rodzinnego i angielskiego - Itachiego Uchihy oraz Tobiego Uchihy - wuefisty. Ci dwaj byli rodziną, tyle powiedziała mu Konan. Reszta uczyła go kiedyś albo kojarzył ich jako nauczycieli innych klas.

- Nie muszę chyba wskazywać ci drogi do sali, prawda? - spytała kontrolnie kobieta, kiedy blondyn ułożył swoje rzeczy w specjalnej szafce.

- Obejdzie się bez, dziękuję. - uśmiechnął do niej z wdzięcznością. - Na razie będę się już zbierał. Niby zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do zajęć, ale chciałbym rozeznać się w sali. W końcu nie było mnie tu kilka lat.

Konan pomachała mu na pożegnanie, segregując dokumenty.

* * *

Wszedłszy do sali, zamknął ją na klucz. Miał dobrze ponad dziesięć minut do dzwonka i nie chciał, by ciekawscy uczniowie zaglądali przez ten czas do środka.

Włączył rzutnik i podłączył do niego laptopa. Specjalnie zmienił tapetę i pousuwał dziwne pliki z pulpitu. Kiedy wszystko się rozgrzewało, Deidara wszedł na zaplecze. Było to całkiem spore pomieszczenie z szafami ustawionymi wzdłuż ścian i ogromnym oknem, obok którego stał stolik i dwa miękkie fotele. Dokładnie tak, jak zostawiła to jego ukochana pani profesor i tak, jak było jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej.

Cieszył oczy tym widokiem kilka chwil, próbując zignorować potworny ból głowy. Chemik zdjął marynarkę, przewiesił ją przez oparcie fotela i wrócił do sali. Dokładnie w tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek.

W drodze do drzwi zerknął jeszcze na leżący na stole plan lekcji. Pierwszoklasiści. Otworzył salę i ujrzał kilkanaście twarzy z wyrazem strachu oraz jednoczesnej ekscytacji.

Nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Zapraszam.

* * *

Długa przerwa. Jeszcze czterdzieści minut, godzina z drugoklasistami i do domu. Nareszcie. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zapanowanie nad trzydziestorgiem nastolatków może być tak ciężkie. Zwłaszcza że trzecia klasa, z którą miał już lekcję, była bardzo niezadowolona ze zmiany nauczyciela i nie dała mu o tym zapomnieć. Mylili się, jeżeli myśleli, że skoro jest niewiele od nich starszy, to będzie pozwalał im na brak kultury i spoufalanie się.

Spokój przerwała mu próba otworzenia drzwi, a następnie energiczne puknięcia. Blondyn zaklął w duchu. Dlaczego nawet podczas przerwy nie może mieć spokoju? Z pewnym ociąganiem podniósł się z krzesła, by wpuścić osobę, która tak bezczelnie przerywała mu odpoczynek.

- Deidara, otwórz. - usłyszał spokojny, ale stanowczy głos mistrza Sasoriego mimo panującego na korytarzu gwaru.

Zamarł. Momentalnie zamarł, będąc niezdolnym do wykonania ruchu. Pukanie powtórzyło się, a on najciszej jak potrafił, siadł z powrotem w fotelu.

Mógł przecież właśnie wyjść do łazienki, jeść drugie śniadanie albo załatwiać coś z innym nauczycielem, prawda? Nie musiał wcale siedzieć we własnej sali i czekać na... kogokolwiek.

- Wiem, że tam jesteś. Otwórz. - polecenie powtórzyło się i zabrzmiała w nim nuta groźby.

Nie otworzy, o nie. Nie był jeszcze psychicznie przygotowany na konfrontację z byłym nauczycielem.

Siedział w bezruchu jeszcze kilka okrutnie długich minut, nim Sasori znów się odezwał.

- Jak chcesz. - stwierdził, a po echu oddalających się energicznych kroków Deidara poznał, że mistrz już poszedł. Wyraźnie zirytowany.

* * *

Zabawa w kotka i myszkę trwała jeszcze kilka następnych dni. Deidara przychodził do szkoły dużo przed czasem, wychodził na dyżur kiedy musiał, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a po ostatniej lekcji czekał jeszcze kilkanaście minut, żeby być pewnym, że nie wpadnie w pokoju nauczycielskim na mistrza. Jak na razie plan się sprawdzał.

Blondyn wybierał się do wyjścia z pewnym ociąganiem. Zupełnie się nie spieszył, powoli wyłączał sprzęt, zmywał szkła laboratoryjne, odkładał przeróżne substancje na swoje miejsca. Kiedy nie miał już nic do zrobienia, westchnięciem rezygnacji zarzucił sobie na ramiona marynarkę, wziął torbę i otworzył drzwi.

- Wyjątkowo długo ci to dzisiaj zajęło, Deidara.

Chłopak drgnął przestraszony i odwrócił się w kierunku Sasoriego. Ten stał z jedną ręką w kieszeni, opierając się o ścianę z wyrazem idealnego opanowania na twarzy.

- M-mistrzu... - wydukał blondyn, próbując opanować drżenie dłoni i kolan. Co miał teraz zrobić?! - D-dawno n...

- Dlaczego mnie unikasz, Deidara? - spytał mężczyzna wprost, podchodząc do byłego ucznia.

- Mistrzu, j-ja... ja cię nie unikam! - zaprotestował momentalnie. Dlaczego tak właściwie się jąkał? Przecież zawsze potrafił wypowiedzieć się odpowiednio do sytuacji i praktycznie niczym się nie stresował.

- Kłamiesz. - stwierdził krótko Sasori, wyglądając na znudzonego. Deidara przełknął ślinę nerwowo. - Dlaczego nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

- Jest bałagan, doświadczenia... - Blondyn opanował się na tyle, by przynajmniej mówić w miarę składnie. Znowu jednak mu przerwano.

- I znów kłamiesz. - mężczyzna pokręcił głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą. - Mógłbyś to przynajmniej robić umiejętniej.

- Naprawdę, mistrzu...

Sasori minął Deidarę by otworzyć drzwi. Wszedł do sali i nim chłopak zdążył zareagować, ten już zniknął na zapleczu.

Blondyn wszedł do sali i zamknął ją na klucz. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, prawda? Sprężystym krokiem skierował się na zaplecze. Był wściekły.

Jak mistrz śmiał tak się zachowywać?! Jakby nic się nie stało! Jakby nie byli kochankami przez prawie rok! Jakby nie porzucił go jak szmacianej lalki tuż przed egzaminami!

Deidara wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, by zobaczyć, że mężczyzna usiadł w miękkim fotelu i spoglądał na niego wyczekująco.

- Siadaj. - rozkazał krótko, wskazując podbródkiem wolne miejsce, jakby to on był panem w tym... na tym zapleczu.

Deidara nie miał siły ani ochoty się kłócić. Usiadł, jak mu kazano i przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

- Zacznijmy od początku, dobrze? - mistrz spojrzał na chłopaka z tą swoją obojętnością. To również zabolało.

Nie odpowiedział, ale mężczyzna nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

- Dlaczego mnie unikasz?

- Nie unikam cię, mistrzu. - odparł gniewnie, nie patrząc na niego.

- Ustaliliśmy już, że kłamiesz. Dlaczego mnie unikasz?

- Nie. unikam. - warknął wściekły. -...Mistrzu. - dodał po chwili.

Sasori machnął ręką.

- Jesteś dorosły, Deidara. Nie ma potrzeby, byś nazywał mnie mistrzem. Czasy liceum już dawno minęły. I nie wrócą. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

Chłopak zrozumiał. Zrozumiał aluzję. Czasy liceum miały nie wrócić, a mistrz chciał zachowywać się, jakby to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Przez tyle lat modlił się o kolejne spotkanie tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że on... a właściwie oni...

- Oczywiście, Sasori-san. - odparł, spoglądając na splecione palce dłoni. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten przyrostek zabrzmiał nieodpowiednio.

- Sasori wystarczy. Obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Znamy się. Nie traktuj mnie jak Kakuzu czy kogo tam... - mężczyzna zboczył nieco z tematu, ale szybko do niego powrócił. - To... dlaczego mnie unikasz?

Deidara posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

- To już nieważne m... Sasori. - przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na splecione dłonie. - Zrozumiałem, że to wszystko... nieważne, naprawdę. Nie jest to coś, co by cię zainteresowało, m... Sasori.

- Kłamiesz. Po raz kolejny. Nie sądziłem, że po tych kilku latach tak się na tobie zawiodę. - westchnął jak wtedy, kiedy prace uczniów różniły się od jego oczekiwań.

Deidara nie wytrzymał. Zacisnął palce kurczowo na swoich kolanach.

- A czego się, do cholery, spodziewałeś?! Że po roku czegoś takiego, po twoim znudzeniu się mną, olaniu i wszystkim innym tak po prostu wzruszę ramionami?! Że zapomnę?! Ja byłem jeszcze dzieckiem! Jak myślisz, jak mam się teraz czuć?! Z myślą, że jesteś tuż obok pięć dni w tygodniu?!- wybuchnął. Odwrócił głowę w stronę przeszklonej szafki, nagle bardzo zainteresowany buteleczkami na kwasy. Przygryzł wargę, próbując nie wybuchnąć również płaczem.

- A jednak wróciłeś do tej szkoły ze względu na mnie. - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Sasori. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że byłeś nieświadomy tego wszystkiego jak pięciolatek? Tak?

- Nie o to chodzi. - warknął rozżalony. - Po prostu byłeś... moja psychika... to wszystko...

- Więc twierdzisz, że wykorzystałem ciebie, twoją naiwność, a później zostawiłem, kiedy było mi to na rękę, tak? I nic mnie to nie obchodzi...? - dopytywał dalej z opanowaniem w głosie.

- A nie jest tak?! - wykrzyczał chłopak. Miał dość tego wszystkiego. Znów spojrzał na szafkę, przygryzając wargę. Nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Załkał cicho.

Słyszał, że mistrz podnosi się i podchodzi do niego. Szybciej, niż był w stanie zareagować, mężczyzna pochylał się nad nim.

Sasori położył ręce na oparciach fotela, kolano umiejscawiając między nogami blondyna.

- Czy uważasz... - zaczął cicho, przybliżając usta do jego ucha. - Że gdyby mnie to nie obchodziło, to w ogóle kłopotałbym się żeby do ciebie przyjść? Czekać na ciebie po lekcjach? Uważasz tak...? - gorący oddech łaskotał Deidarę w policzek i wywoływał przyjemny dreszcz.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział.

- Spójrz na mnie. - polecił Sasori miękko, inaczej niż zwykle wydawał rozkazy. Przypominało to dawne czasy. - Deidara, spójrz na mnie. - powtórzył.

Deidara nie odpowiedział. starając się z całych sił po prostu nie rozszlochać jak małe dziecko. Łzy jednak i tak spływały mu po policzkach, nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Poczuł, jak mężczyzna napiera kolanem na jego krocze, a następnie delikatnie ale stanowczo ujmuje jego podbródek i odwraca głowę chłopaka w swoją stronę. Ten nie zaprotestował, a jedynie spojrzał z wyrzutem i żalem w wielkie jak u dziecka oczy swojego mistrza.

- Wiem, co myślisz. - wyszeptał Sasori, niebezpiecznie zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Łagodnym ruchem otarł łzy z policzka swego dawnego ucznia. - Ale nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak bardzo się mylisz. - uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby i jemu było ciężko.

Ale nie mogło, prawda? Gdyby było mu ciężko, pomyślał blondyn, to nie zostawiłby mnie wtedy.

- Deidara. - powiedział Sasori, przerywając zamyślenie chłopaka. Ten momentalnie spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Tak...? - odważył się spytać drżącym głosem.

Sasori delikatnie musnął kciukiem jego dolną wargę i zawahał się na moment, jakby zrezygnował z jakiegoś zaplanowanego ruchu. Po chwili uśmiechnął się czule.

- Nie przygryzaj tak tej wargi. Nie tłum swoich emocji, Deidara. Nie przy mnie.

Nim chłopak zdążył zareagować, jego mistrz już cofnął się, by wyjść szybko z zaplecza. Po chwili blondyn usłyszał szczęk klucza przekręcanego w drzwiach a następnie ciche ich zamknięcie.

Nie był w stanie myśleć racjonalnie, więc po prostu wsunął się głębiej w fotel, próbując skupić się na czymkolwiek innym od świeżego wspomnienia głosu, zapachu, dotyku Sasoriego. To było zbyt wiele jak na jeden raz. Nawet zapomniał się teraz rozpłakać.

Następnego dnia Deidara pędził pod salę chemiczną. Biegł na złamanie karku, bo... Zaspał. Po prostu zaspał, co jednak nigdy nie powinno było mieć miejsca. W jaki sposób miał wymagać punktualności i odpowiedzialności od swoich uczniów, kiedy sam nie dawał im odpowiedniego przykładu? Klął na siebie w myślach za tę wpadkę, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł poradzić nic na to, iż poprzedniej nocy zasnął dopiero po czwartej, kiedy na dworze powoli świtało. Cały czas głowę zaprzątały mu myśli o spotkaniu, którego tak unikał, ale w końcu nie uniknął.

Dzwonek zabrzmiał zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, ale blondyn i tak był na siebie wściekły. Już prawie dotarł pod salę, kiedy usłyszał marudzenie Matsuri.

- Kiedy Dei-kuuun przyjdzie? Liczyłam na to, że zobaczy moją nową fryzurę... - mówiła dużo głośniej niż powinna na szkolnym korytarzu.

W tym właśnie momencie Deidara minął ją i spojrzał nań chłodno.

- Profesor Douhito, panno Misaki. Jestem pewien, że nie umknie ci, kiedy zaproponuję moim uczniom przejście na "ty".

Usłyszawszy chichot za plecami, z trudem powstrzymał cisnący się na usta złośliwy uśmieszek. Otwierając drzwi zauważył też kątem oka, iż twarz dziewczyny przybrała odcień czerwieni.

- Ale przyznaję - powiedział, wpuszczając uczniów do klasy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy - Do twarzy ci w truskawkowym blondzie.

* * *

Chemik usłyszał trzy stanowcze puknięcia, a drzwi otworzyły się równo z momentem, w którym powiedział głośne "proszę". Deidara mył właśnie szkła laboratoryjne, ale odłożył trzymane szczoteczkę i probówkę, skoro miał mieć gościa.

Do klasy wszedł mistrz Sasori ze swoim niemal wiecznie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Mistrzu Sasori - blondyn skinął głową, nawet mocno się nie rumieniąc. Poprzedniego dnia, a raczej przez większą część nocy miał czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego - nie zamierzał zachowywać się w obecności byłego kochanka jak dwunastolatek na widok porno w telewizji.

- Dzień dobry, Deidara. - odparł Sasori znudzonym tonem. - Mówiłem ci coś wczoraj na temat tytułowania mnie "mistrzem". Postarzasz mnie.

- Proszę o wybaczenie. - odpowiedział równie obojętnie. - Co cię sprowadza?

Sasori oparł się o ławkę, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Nic szczególnego. - odparł po chwili milczenia.

Deidara uniósł brwi.

- Doszły mnie słuchy - dodał po kolejnej chwili. - Iż podrywasz jedną z uczennic, a nawet, że masz z nią romans.

- S-słucham? - wykrztusił. - Jak to?! - blondyn zacisnął dłonie tak mocno, że gdyby nie odłożył wcześniej szkła, niechybnie zgniótłby je i pociął sobie ręce.

- Normalnie. Od rana panna Misaki przechwala się, że skomplementowałeś jej fryzurę oraz wreszcie przestałeś ukrywać się ze swoimi uczuciami do niej. Przez kilka przerw doszło do tego, iż większość uczniów jest przekonana o waszym wspólnym życiu w twojej podmiejskiej rezydencji od jakiegoś miesiąca.

- Nie mieszkam w rezydencji... - zdołał tylko wyszeptać, wpatrując się tępo w swoje biurko.

- To nieistotne. Plotki potrafią zdziałać wiele złego. W każdym razie... Mam nadzieję że to _tylko plotka_, Deidara. - powiedział Sasori tak zimno, że blondynowi aż włosy zjeżyły się na karku.

- T-tak - wykrztusił. - Oczywiście. Nie śmiałbym...

- Ludzie mają tendencje do zarzekania się w takich sytuacjach, ale niekiedy... - zniżył niebezpiecznie głos, podchodząc powoli do byłego ucznia. - Pokusa bywa zbyt... - przesunął opuszczania palców po jego linii szczęki. - Silna, czyż nie...?

Sasori cofnął się równie szybko, co zbliżył, a następnie uśmiechnął złośliwie, z satysfakcją i zadowoleniem, ujrzawszy jak jego były uczeń oddycha ciężko, rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenia.

- Liczę na to, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. Byłbym niezadowolony, gdyby te plotki jednak okazały się prawdziwe. - to powiedziawszy, Sasori opuścił salę.

* * *

- Poproszę macchiato z podwójnym syropem karmelowym. I szarlotkę.

- A dla pana? - kelnerka zwróciła się w stronę Deidary, unosząc wzrok znad notesika.

- Duże latte. I niech będzie szarlotka.

Dziewczyna odeszła, Konan natomiast westchnęła, zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Mało co nie pożarła cię wzrokiem, Dei. - zauważyła, przyglądając mu się. - Mogę się założyć, że pomyli zamówienia.

- Przesadzasz. - odpowiedział, machnąwszy uprzednio ręką w celu zbagatelizowania spostrzeżenia kobiety.

- Problem tkwi w tym, że właśnie nie przesadzam. - mruknęła, chcąc mieć ostatnie słowo. - No ale nieważne. Jestem ab-so-lut-nie wykończona. Jeeeeeejkuuuu... - ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. - Przepraszam cię, ale te dzieciaki potrafią strasznie zamęczyć...

Blondyn westchnął.

- Wierz mi lub nie, ale dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, jak bardzo ciężką robotę mają wbrew pozorom do odwalenia nauczyciele...

Konan zachichotała.

- Jestem z ciebie dumna, zwłaszcza że spora część uczennic do ciebie wzdycha. Większość liczy na to, że odbije cię pannie Misaki...

- Konan - jęknął zirytowany - Błagam, liczyłem na miłe popołudnie!

- Wybacz, ale od kilku tygodni szkoła huczy od plotek. Nikt rozsądny w to nie uwierzy, ale ta sprawa naprawdę stała się nieco zbyt głośna.

- Mistrz Sasori przypomina mi o tym wystarczająco często, bym nie zdołał o tym zapomnieć. - wtrącił złośliwie.

- Mistrz Sa... Sasori? Cóż, pewnie stara się uchronić cię przed sytuacją podobną do tej waszej.

Deidara uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Jakiej naszej...?

- Och, to ty nie wiesz? - spytała autentycznie zdumiona. - Z czasów, kiedy byłeś jeszcze drugo lub trzecioklasistą...

Pokręcił głową pełen złych przeczuć.

- Cóż, to było dawno, chyba mogę ci powiedzieć, w końcu nie jesteś już uczniem... Grono pedagogiczne miało podejrzenia, że Akasuna cię uwiódł i macie romans.

Deidara ledwie zmusił się do wymuszonego parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Prawda? Dla części z nas również było to zabawne, ale dyrektor postanowił sprawę uciszyć i zabronił mu się z tobą widywać poza lekcjami sztuki. Co mówiło samo za siebie, skoro sztuka skończyła ci się już w pierwszej klasie. Z tego powodu Akasuna stracił możliwość kształcenia cię, mimo iż według niego byłeś "obiecujący". Tak mówił...

- Och. - stwierdził tylko. - Myślałem, że mnie zostawił, bo byłem niewystarczająco dobry. - wyznał szczerze, choć Konan, która nie znała tajemnicy, odebrała to po swojemu.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Dei-kun. Byłeś dla niego bardzo ważny. Nigdy nie widziałeś, z jakim smutkiem wodził za tobą wzrokiem na przerwach, kiedy coś zajmowało twoją uwagę...

Przerwało im nadejście kelnerki z ich zamówieniami. Najpierw postawiła przed nimi talerzyki z szarlotką, a następnie dwa kubki z kawą, zaczynając od podania jednego z nich Konan.

- Dwa razy szarlotka, macchiato z podwójnym syropem kokosowym i duże latte. – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem skierowanym w stronę Deidary.

Konan tylko rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie, dyskretnie wskazując swój napój. Jej mina wyraźnie przekazywała „a nie mówiłam?".

Deidara wrócił do domu po kawie z Konan i rzucił się na łóżko. Był wściekły oraz przybity jednocześnie, nie wiedział, co myśleć o wydarzeniach sprzed kilku lat. Wyglądało na to, iż Sasori został zmuszony do zerwania kontaktu z nim, ale dlaczego w takiej sytuacji nie odnowił go przez tych kilka lat…?

Blondyn westchnął, wyjmując z torby kupione wcześniej sushi. Zaatakował rybę pałeczkami ze złością. Nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nadal kochał mistrza Sasoriego, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony nie chciał zbytnio wtrącać się w jego życie.

Przeczesawszy włosy palcami, podjął decyzję o zrobieniu zdecydowanego kroku naprzód. Był wtorek, a w piątek rozpoczynały się letnie ferie. Musiał zrobić to w przeciągu tych kilku dni, nie wytrzymałby bowiem całych wakacji w napięciu i nerwowym oczekiwaniu na powrót do szkoły.

* * *

Uczniowie wychodzili z sali rozluźnieni. To była ich ostatnia lekcja chemii w tym trymestrze i Deidara postanowił odpuścić im nieco, w wyniku czego całą lekcję przeprowadzał efektowne oraz pełne niewielkich wybuchów doświadczenia.

Blondyn wyszedł z klasy zaraz po nich, kierując się od razu do pracowni plastycznej. Zapukał energicznie i wszedł nim usłyszał „proszę". W jego nozdrza uderzył zapach gliny zmieszany ze świeżym drewnem. Przywołało to wspomnienia tak intensywne, że młodzieniec aż zachwiał się, przez co zmuszony był lekko oprzeć o framugę.

- Deidara? Cóż za niespodzianka. – głos Sasoriego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Jego były nauczyciel siedział za biurkiem pochylony nad dziennikiem. Zdjął okulary w delikatnych turkusowych oprawkach i wstał.

- Co cię sprowadza?

Deidara ruszył w jego stronę szybko, by nie zdążyć się rozmyślić. Prawie skończył z twarzą na podłodze, gdyż potknął się o wysunięte krzesło, ale szybko odzyskał równowagę. Widział malujące się na twarzy Sasoriego rosnące zdumienie. Zignorował to.

Dopadłszy do niego, zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wpił się gwałtownie w jego usta. Początkowo zaskoczony artysta szybko zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunki równie namiętnie. Objął blondyna w pasie, wsuwając mu dłonie pod koszulkę by gładzić delikatnie opuszkami palców jego plecy i talię.

- Co cię napadło…? – po dłuższej chwili niewątpliwego wzajemnego nasycania sobą, Sasori odsunął się lekko z delikatnym uśmiechem błądzącym po wargach.

- Wiem, że to dyrektor zmusił cię do zostawienia mnie i zerwania kontaktu, mistrzu. – wyznał, spuszczając wzrok. Teraz cała odwaga z niego wyparowała, kiedy wykonał ryzykowny, acz przemyślany krok naprzód. Bał się reakcji.

Sasori momentalnie spiął się, nie zwrócił nawet blondynowi uwagi za nazwanie go „mistrzem".

- To prawda…? – mimo obaw drążył Deidara. – To był powód…?

Artysta milczał, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę za plecami młodzieńca.

Chłopak przeraził się. Najwyraźniej nakaz dyrektora był tylko wymówką i sensownym wytłumaczeniem, dzięki któremu Sasori nie musiał kombinować nad spławieniem blondyna. Chemik zacisnął zęby. Zrobił krok w tył, czując zbierające się pod powiekami piekące łzy. Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował pozbyć się raniących myśli.

- Deidara, ja… Ja popełniłem wtedy błąd, rozumiesz? – głos Sasoriego przepełniony był żalem. – Nie powinienem był zadurzać się w tobie i rozpoczynać tego romansu.

Blondyn zachłysnął się powietrzem. Jego najgorszy obawy miały właśnie się spełnić. Zaraz mistrz powie, że to była… że to nadal jest tylko zabawa.

Cofnął się kolejny krok, ale Sasori chwycił go za przegub.

- Ale moim największym błędem – kontynuował niezrażony. – Było zastosowanie się do instrukcji dyrektora.

Deidara zamarł po raz kolejny niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa.

- Wiedziałem, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Wiedziałem, że cię zranię, ale uznałem, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Tęskne spojrzenia, które słałeś mi na korytarzu, to, że przestałeś nosić pierścionek i tworzyć. Myślałeś, że się o tym nie dowiem? Że nie zauważę…?

- Ale… - zaczął chłopak łamiącym się głosem, spoglądając na mistrza z wyrzutem i bólem – Ale dlaczego nie… Dlaczego nie chciałeś tego naprawić po skończeniu przeze mnie liceum…? Dla…

- To _liceum_, Deidara. Byłeś młody, zakochany we mnie po uczy, ale to nie było stałe. Tak przynajmniej myślałem. Nie chciałem niszczyć Ci życia na studiach. Z pewnością poznałeś wiele pięknych młodych kobiet. Ograniczałbym cię tylko….

Młodzieniec zignorował fragment o pięknych młodych kobietach.

- Jak nie było stałe? – jęknął. – Czy gdyby to uczucie było chwilowe, zadręczałbym się nim do końca szkoły? I czy wróciłbym, żeby tu uczyć?

Nie wiedział, jak to wyrazić. Jak powiedzieć Sasoriemu to wszystko, co dręczyło go przez lata. I jak rozegrać całą tę akcję, by przez nieostrożny lub nierozsądny ruch go nie stracić.

- Mistrzu…

- Deidara?

-Kocham cię. Podziwiałem cię jeszcze w czasach, kiedy nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi.

- Deidara…

- Nie przerywaj mi! Byłeś moim ideałem, marzyłem o tym, by móc zostać takim mistrzem sztuki. Kiedy brałeś mnie w ramiona, byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, mimo że podejrzewałem, iż nic dla ciebie nie znaczyłem…

- To nieprawda…

- Teraz już wiem, co nie zmienia faktu, że przez tych kilka lat, byłem przekonany… Byłem przekonany, że…

- Że nic dla mnie nie znaczysz. – dokończył za niego Sasori. – I byłeś tylko zabawką.

Deidara skinął tylko głową, ponownie opuszczając głowę.

Artysta westchnął, zbliżając się do byłego ucznia. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że blondyn go przerósł. Minimalnie, ale zawsze. Mimo to sięgnął do jego twarzy i uniósł ją, chwytając delikatnie za podbródek. Byli tak blisko siebie, że prawie stykali się nosami.

- Mam nadzieję, że absolutnie – wyszeptał, opuszczając rękę i obejmując go nią w talii. – Pozbyłeś się już tego błędnego wrażenia. Znaczyłeś dla mnie więcej, niż jakikolwiek uczeń kiedykolwiek powinien. Ale teraz… Teraz nie jesteś już uczniem. Więc znaczysz dokładnie tyle, ile powinieneś. – to powiedziawszy, czule pocałował Deidarę.

Deidara natomiast podczas tego pocałunku czuł, że jego mistrz się uśmiecha. I sam uśmiechnął się również.

* * *

Moment ich bliskości przedłużył się. Z subtelnych muśnięć zaledwie przeszli do pocałunków francuskich – coraz bardziej namiętnych. Mieli przecież tyle do nadrobienia, a żaden z nich nie był pewien, co planuje drugi w związku z łączącą ich relacją. Dlatego też robiło się jeszcze goręcej niż dotychczas, obaj oddychali ciężko, ich ruchy, teraz już chaotyczne, były coraz bardziej zdecydowane.

Kiedy Deidara przygryzł lekko wargę swojego mistrza, ten momentalnie odpowiedział. Mocniej obejmując chłopaka, czubkiem języka przejechał po linii jego szczęki, by po chwili wpić się zębami w szyję. Gryzł ją w sposób wyuczony – tak, że blondyna przechodziły dreszcze przyjemności, a nie bólu. Ponownie wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę i bardzo delikatnie pogładził młodzieńca opuszkami palców od przepony aż po zapięcie paska, skupiając się na wypukłościach, które czuł – lekko zarysowanych mięśniach. Kiedy Deidara zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, Sasori uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i ugryzł go w obojczyk, delikatnie przy tym ssąc, by zostawić niewielką malinkę. Ślad znajdował się w takim miejscu, że nikt niepowołany nie mógł go dostrzec, wystarczyło tylko, by Deidara założył mniej wyciętą koszulkę. Artysta powrócił do ust swojego byłego ucznia, nie będąc już delikatnym. Całował go z brutalnością, a blondyn oddawał pocałunki równie agresywnie.

Sasori cofnął się kilka kroków, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka, a kiedy poczuł za sobą biurko, obrócił się i popchnął na nie chemika. Ten usiadł na meblu, przeciągając pocałunek i oplótł mężczyznę nogami w talii.

Artysta sięgnął do paska spodni chłopaka, przerywając na chwilę całowanie i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. Ten niemal niezauważalnie wzruszył tylko ramionami, by po chwili pocałować mistrza znów, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Sasori odebrał to jako zezwolenie, dlatego szybko rozprawił się zarówno ze sprzączką, jak i guzikami samych spodni. Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo Deidara jest podniecony. Nie wahał się, kiedy zsuwał z chłopaka spodnie wraz z bielizną do połowy ud. Nie wahał się również z pewnym ujęciem w dłoń stojącej męskości blondyna. Powoli, w pewien sposób delektując się chwilą, wykonał kilka pierwszych ruchów.

W nagrodę poczuł oraz usłyszał, jak ten westchnął mu w usta. Młodzieniec przymknął oczy i lekko odchylił głowę, jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie Sasoriego. Przypomniał sobie, jak zaledwie dwa miesiące wcześniej zaspokajał się sam, marząc o sytuacji, w jakiej obecnie się znajdował. Dłoń jego mistrza dawała mu niezaprzeczalnie większą przyjemność. Mężczyzna przyśpieszył ruchy i odpowiednio wykorzystał idealnie wyeksponowaną szyję. Począwszy od obojczyka czubkiem języka dotarł aż do ucha oraz przygryzł jego płatek, w tym samym momencie minimalnie zwiększając siłę, z jaką zaciskał palce na członku kochanka. Jedyną odpowiedzią było ciche jęknięcie.

Deidara czuł ogromną przyjemność, ale równocześnie poczucie winy. To on powinien zajmować się swoim mistrzem po tak długim czasie, a nie go... Wykorzystywać.

Chłopak zsunął się z ławki tym samym zmuszając Sasoriego do przerwania pracy. Klęknął przed artystą i sprawnie rozpiął jego spodnie. Dostrzegł, iż mężczyzna jest nie mniej podniecony od niego samego, co sprawiło mu niemałą satysfakcję. Przytrzymał jego członka u nasady, czubkiem języka drażniąc główkę. Deidara nie chciał jednak zbytnio pogrywać z mistrzem, dlatego też moment później już obejmował męskość ustami. Tym razem westchnięcie wyrwało się Sasoriemu. Wplótł już palce w długie włosy kochanka, aczkolwiek ten miał najwyraźniej inne plany, ponieważ podniósł się równie szybko, co klęknął.

- Deidara - warknął mężczyzna zirytowany.

Blondyn odwrócił się do niego tyłem i oparł łokciami o biurko, znacząco wypinając pośladki.

- Tak, mistrzu? - spytał najbardziej niewinnym tonem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć. - O co chodzi...?

Sasori westchnął tylko oraz sięgnął po krem do rąk, który zawsze trzymał w szufladzie. Nalał go sobie na rękę i rozprowadził.

- Jesteś pewien, Deidara...? - spytał artysta na wszelki wypadek, nie chcąc robić niczego wbrew woli byłego ucznia.

- Przestań gadać, nie mamy całego dnia. - fuknął. - Jestem, bierz się do roboty.

Sasori westchnął ponownie, ale wsunął ostrożnie nawilżony palec we wnętrze chłopaka. Usłyszał ciche stęknięcie, ale ani słowa protestu. Mężczyzna poczekał chwilę, nim włożył kolejny. Deidara nagle napiął mięśnie, na co artysta zareagował delikatnym pogładzeniem chłopaka wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Rozluźnij się, Dei. - łagodnym tonem wydał komendę.

- Hmpf. - odparł. - Staram się.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, czego jego partner nie mógł dostrzec i wolną ręką nałożył jeszcze trochę kremu na swoją męskość, chcąc zminimalizować dyskomfort możliwy do odczuwania przez chłopaka. Wyjął palce, by po chwili zacząć wkładać członka w jego wnętrze.

- B-boli… - jęknął blondyn, mocniej zaciskając pięści.

- Mam przestać?

- N-nie.

Sasori kontynuował bardzo powoli, nie chcąc sprawić kochankowi zbyt dużej ilości bólu. Wszedłszy do końca, poczekał jeszcze chwilę, nim zaczął się poruszać. Deidara zaciskał zęby, starając się nie narzekać. Czekał na to zbyt długo, by zrezygnować ze względu na ten… Maleńki ból. Poza tym wiedział, że jak zawsze, chwilowy dyskomfort zamieni się w przyjemność. Jego mistrz zawsze potrafił to zrobić. Mówi się, że seks również jest sztuką, a Sasori był przecież artystą.

Mężczyzna przyspieszał, ale niegwałtownie. Sięgnął dłonią po raz kolejny do męskości chłopaka i zaczął pobudzać go w tym samym rytmie, w którym poruszał się w jego wnętrzu. On również czekał na ten moment bardzo długo, ale teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zwiększył tempo, wsłuchując się w ciche jęki Deidary.

- Sz-szybciej. – wyszeptał, nim znów przygryzł wargę prawie do krwi. Było mu tak dobrze, że zastanawiał się, czy to czasem nie sen.

Sasori nie krępował się już w ogóle, poruszał biodrami szybko, niemal agresywnie. Po nieudolnie tłumionych odgłosach wydawanych przez chłopaka doszedł do wniosku, iż trafia w prostatę. Słusznie. Blondyn był już u skraju, kiedy mężczyzna przyśpieszył jeszcze ruchy ręką. Nie próbował już być cicho.

- J-już prawie, mistrzu. – jęknął.

Artysta sam był blisko. Moment później poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego męskości, wstrząsają nim dreszcze i słyszał ciche „o Boże, Sasori". Mężczyzna potrzebował jeszcze kilku ruchów, dlatego wyszedł z Deidary, gwałtownym ruchem podniósł jego koszulkę i doszedł na jego lędźwie z westchnięciem.

Zdecydowanie obaj czekali na ten dzień przez kilka ostatnich lat.

* * *

- Masz brudne biurko. – zauważył Deidara, prostując się i odwracając w stronę artysty.

- A ty plecy. – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Szlag, faktycznie – złapał za brzegi koszulki, która zdążyła się zsunąć i zdjął ją. – Masz chusteczki?

Sasori westchnął, podciągając bieliznę wraz ze spodniami. Sięgnął do tej samej szuflady, z której wyjął krem, by podać Deidarze to, o co prosił. Blondyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, wyciągając jedną. Kiedy był w trakcie wycierania się, spojrzał zamyślony na artystę.

- Dlaczego nie doszedłeś we mnie? – spytał wyraźnie skonfundowany.

- Ponieważ – zaczął z politowaniem – Nie masz możliwości umycia się tu jak człowiek. Musiałbyś później wracać do domu w nieprzyjemnym stanie, a teraz możesz po prostu wytrzeć się chusteczkami. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie potrafię myśleć rozsądnie nawet w _takiej_ sytuacji. – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

Chłopak prychnął tylko, zapinając spodnie wraz z paskiem, by po chwili założyć nieco ubrudzoną z tyłu koszulkę. Nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić. Seks seksem, niby powiedzieli sobie obaj o kilka słów za dużo. Z zakłopotaniem wziął się za czyszczenie mahoniowego biurka z własnego nasienia. Poczuł, że Sasori obejmuje go i czule całuje w kark.

- Nie myślisz chyba, że na tym skończymy…? – wymruczał mu do ucha uwodzicielsko.

Pomimo tego, co robili zaledwie moment wcześniej, blondyn zaczerwienił się.

- C-co masz na myśli? – spytał, przełykając głośno ślinę.

Mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona, odwrócił i przyciągnął do siebie z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Bo teraz, Deidara, nie dam ci spokoju już do końca życia. I ani dyrektor, ani nikt inny nie zmieni mojej decyzji.

* * *

Deidara poczuł, że coś szturcha go w ramię, więc machnął ręką tudzież nakrył głowę kołdrą. Szturchnięcie powtórzyło się, ale chłopak liczył na to, że jeżeli je zignoruje, to oprawca da sobie spokój i przestanie. Był w błędzie.

- Dei, wstawaj. Spóźnisz się do szkoły.

Sadysta ściągnął z niego kołdrę, by po chwili zabrać mu spod głowy poduszkę.

- Nie, jeszcze chwilę, momencik, proszę… - bełkotał nie do końca obudzony.

Usłyszał w odpowiedzi westchnięcie i poczuł, jak oprawca go całuje. Otworzył oczy. Przed sobą miał Sasoriego z orzechowej barwy oczami wielkimi jak u dziecka oraz obecnie zmarszczonymi brwiami. Leniwie oddał pocałunek i jęknął, kiedy artysta odsunął się od niego.

- Dość tego dobrego, wstawaj. Za pół godziny musimy wyjść. Śniadanie już czeka na stole razem z kawą.

- Jeszcze chwilę no… - próbował negocjować.

- Nie, wstawaj teraz. – to powiedziawszy, mężczyzna wyszedł z sypialni.

Deidara westchnął bardzo zasmucony, ale posłusznie zwlókł się z łóżka i doczłapał do kuchni. Opadł ciężko na krzesło. Upijając pierwszy łyk kawy, odruchowo sięgnął po paczkę papierosów leżącą na stole. Zaskoczony aż podskoczył, kiedy dostał po dłoni od Sasoriego.

- O nie, nie ma takiej opcji. - warknął. – Nie będziesz mi smrodził w mieszkaniu. – dodał, po czym wskazał palcem wyjście na balkon.

Z kolejnym westchnięciem chłopak wziął kubek i wyszedł na balkon z papierosem w ustach. Odpaliwszy go, głęboko zaciągnął się dymem. Mieszkanie na ósmym piętrze miało jednak swoje zalety, jak na przykład widok całego miasta o poranku.

W tym momencie Deidara coś sobie uświadomił. Z głośnym piskiem zagasił peta i wpadł do kuchni z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy.

- Jakie „spóźnisz się do szkoły"?! – wrzasnął, chwytając się za głowę.

- Zorientowałeś się tak szybko? – Sasori nie krył rozbawienia. – Sądziłem, że zajmie ci to jeszcze trochę czasu.

Chłopak stał osłupiały, nie mogąc zrozumieć, z jakim sadystą tak właściwie się związał.

- W takim razie idę spać. – warknął rozeźlony, próbując minąć mężczyznę w drzwiach, ale ten złapał go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Nie, nie idziesz.

- Mam wakacje, tak? Mogę. – odszczeknął, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.

Sasori uniósł brew i pocałował chłopaka, mocniej go do siebie przyciągając. Opór widocznie słabł, bo po chwili ten nie wyglądał już na obrażonego. Ani tym bardziej nie całował, jakby był obrażony.

- Owszem, możesz. – przytaknął artysta. – Ale jesteś pewien, że nadal chcesz?

Deidara milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie. Chyba już nie chcę. – to powiedziawszy, pocałował Sasoriego. Niby mieli przed sobą całe życie, ale po co marnować je na sen, mając tak cudowną osobę u swojego boku?

To były wyjątkowo bezsenne wakacje.

* * *

Wreszcie przez to przebrnęłam, chociaż walczyłam z brakiem weny od lutego, aż wreszcie napisałam kilka ostatnich stron (z czternastu w Wordzie ;-;) w dwa dni. Jestem z siebie dumna, serio. Mam nadzieję, że ma to choć trochę sensu, zwłaszcza że to moje pierwsze yaoi z fabułą.

Opowiadanie dedykowane mojemu kochanemu uke, Aneczce, która jest dobrym Deidarą. To dla Ciebie męczyłam się z tym tyle czasu, zamiast dać sobie spokój, doceń to!

Tym, którzy wytrwali do końca, jak zwykle dziękuję.

I jak zwykle krytyka mile widziana, byle z sensem.

_Spasiba!_


End file.
